Finding Our Way
by Naya lover
Summary: Quinn and Santana's one night stand was a one time thing right? As the two girls Find their way feelings evolve and things change, but what happens when Brittany shows up after their amazing night together wanting to get back together with Santana? How is Quinn going to cope, who is Santana going to choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Santana's PV_

Brittany.

Shit. Yea she is with Sam and all, but just a few days ago I was back in Lima trying to win her back, and now here I am waking up in bed with Quinn Fabray. I can't even ask myself how did all of this happen, because I know exactly the reason. Seeing Sam with Britt last night made me angry. So because I was angry I hit the booze. Quinn and I were drinking together, and the more alcohol that was flowing through us the flirtier we became with one another. We started to get touchy and then one thing led to another and we had what I can safely say, was some of the best sex that I have ever had. Yea Britt was amazing and all, but there was just something different with Quinn. It all felt different, the way we touch each other's bodies and the way that we just flowed so easily with each other. Wanky. Last night was amazing and all, but Britt. I am in love with her and I go and jump into bed with someone else. "How- can- I- be- so- stupid." I can't help but face palm between each word.

As I try and get out of bed I can feel Quinn stirring next to me.

"Mph. Santana?" Here we go.

"Yea Q?"

"Do you remember as much as I do?" Maybe she forgot. Then again there isn't really an explanation for being naked in bed together other than one reason.

"If by as much as you do you mean everything, then yes. I remember the same amount as you."

"Sorry." What. That was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For taking advantage, I knew that you were upset over Brittany and Sam last night and I still jumped into bed with you." Oh, I didn't know she'd feel bad.

"Quinn, this isn't your fault. Believe me, you did not take advantage, I wanted it just as much. Even though I was drunk I can control who I get into bed with." She can't look me in the eye so I grab her chin and tilt her head so she is looking at me. "Q, look at me, do not feel bad, last night was great. It must have been amazing cause I remember every little detail and when I'm drunk I usually don't remember anything." She smiles when I say that and I can tell she's forgotten all the guilt. "We good?" she nods and smiles at me. Phew, disaster averted.

"I **am **kinda hungry." Oh god, that only means one thing. Bacon.

"So, I'll order two plates of bacon, a plate of eggs, 2 plates of toast and orange juice." Just as I finish talking Quinn's stomach growls so loud I can't help but jump. "Better make that three plates of bacon."

"Ugh, so good."

"I wouldn't know now would I?" I ordered so much food and here I am eating eggs and toast, bloody Q and her bacon fetish.

"Not my fault you weren't fast enough." She waves a piece of bacon under my nose and puts it in her mouth before I can grab it.

"Not my fault you took all three plates."

"Well, there's nothing you can do now Lezpez." What the fuck is even with that nickname.

"Whatever FabGAY." Ha. Got her.

"I'm not even gay,"

"Last night isn't really helping your case."

She smirks at me and I can tells she's about to do something bad. Before I can even realise she has picked up a handful of eggs and thrown them at my face.

"QUINN," Game. On.

I run after her with egg in my hand, Quinn always was a fast runner. "Damn it Q slow down," I manage to lose her. It isn't a big hotel room, I don't even get how I could possibly lose her. Out of the corner of my eye I see the bathroom door shut. I slowly walk up the hall and pretend to call from somewhere else. I open the door slowly but she isn't there, then I get an idea. I quickly pull back the shower curtain and there she is. As fast as I can I smear the egg on her face and run away. She quickly catches up to me and we crash to the floor. Q is on top of me and I can tell that she is looking intently at my lips, she's biting her lip and looking at mine. I can tell her inner turmoil, so I slowly move my head toward her and wait for her to close the distance. Her lips ever so gently some closer to my face and we finally kiss. It is soft and sweet. There's no urgency just our mouths moving against each other. Her hand comes up my side and tangles itself into my hair. I roll her into her back so I'm now on top. I deepen the kiss and run my tongue along her bottom lip. She immediately grants my tongue access. I tug at the ends of her shirt and pull it over her head. Just as I am about to unclip her bra there's a knock on the door.

It was in that moment that it actually clicked to me what was happening. Shit. Keep it in your god damn pants Lopez, if Brittany ever found out I don't think that she would ever forget. That's all I need to keep my mind on at the moment. Brittany, the sweetest, kindest girl that I have ever met. The love of my life Brittany. The same Brittany that had chosen Sam over me a few days ago. No Santana don't think about that now.

"I'll um, be right back Q," shit now it was going to be awkward.

"Oh yea, um right." She started to put her shirt back on as I was walking towards the door. Then again this person whoever they are could have just saved me from making quite a big mistake. I love Quinn sure, last night was a drunken night of passion, we are completely sober now and it would just be a mistake. Poor Q, she's been through so much in her life. I have always tried to be there for her the best that I could but her and I always seem to fight. We even slapped each other a few weeks ago but that was soon forgotten. I just hope that this doesn't mess with our friendship even further. I reached the door and was shocked by the sight in front of me. A beautiful blonde with her head hung and tears dripping from her face to the carpet. She looked up at me through teary eyes and fell straight into my open arms. I hugged her tightly back and breathed in her familiar scent.

"Brittany."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Authors Note, Just to the people that replied and left lovely reviews, I am really touched and thankful for the kind words that you said about the first chapter, so I uploaded the other one today, (i am going to upload every day or every second day, i have about another 6 chapters written but need time to write more so your not waiting for too long) thanks again :)

* * *

_Quinn's PV_

Shit! What the hell was that Quinn? Everything was so good this morning. It wasn't awkward or anything. It was better than we had ever been. Why did I have to kiss her? She was just there, her plump lips were right there, and I could practically already feel them connect to my lips so I didn't think that it would be a big deal if I pecked her. Then it got heated and I didn't try and stop her. Shit shit shit. She's in love with Brittany for god sakes. She was looking at her and Sam all night and that's why she slept with you in the first place. Here I am like a lonely loser on the floor wearing only my bra and pants. God why am I so stupid? Santana is probably having an inner turmoil. Shit, what if Brittany ever found out. What would she do, I don't think that she would ever forgive San. She would hate me forever. Oh shit I have stepped in it this time. The worst part is that I can't even bring myself to be sorry about the sex. It was amazing. Oh god, I can't stop thinking about last night. The way we touched, and the way she felt me. It was so different from all the times I have had sex. The way we kissed, it wasn't slobbery, or too much, it was perfect. No, I know where this is going. It was only that good because we were drunk. That is why it was the best sex that I have ever had. Shit.

_Santana's PV_

"Brittany."

I can't believe that she is here right now. In my arms crying. What happened to her? If damn trouty hurt her I will go all Lima heights on his ass. "Britt, babe, what are you doing here?" seeing her like this is almost killing me. The last time she was like this was when I broke up with her. I still can't believe I ever let her go. Right into the arms of fucking trouty mouth. "Britt-Britt, please tell me what's going on, I hate seeing you sad."

"I made a mistake San, I really messed up," please tell me she's ok, please don't let her be pregnant.

"What kind of mistake B?" oh god. My heart is pounding 1000 miles per minute.

"Choosing Sam,"

"B?"

"it's you San, it has always been you. I am so sorry that I made this mistake, I'm sorry that I chose him and didn't break up with him for you." I've never seen her like this before. She must really feel horrible.

"I don't understand Britt."

"I want you, just you." I think my heart skips a beat. "Please say you love me back."

"Of course I love you, I do. I's so yours, proudly so." and with that I pick her up and kiss her passionately. "I want you," I kiss her fiercely and push her back into the room. I push her against the wall totally forgetting what I was doing with Quinn just seconds before Britt arrived. I have wanted this for so long and nothing is going to get in my way now. Britt wraps her legs around my waist as we start to grind into each other. The friction that is created is just enough but we both need more. With that I walk with her legs still wrapped around me and walk her slowly back into the bedroom, never disconnecting our lips along the way.

"Mm San," She whispers as I kiss a trail from her lips to her neck, sucking harshly as I leave mark after mark after mark. She wraps her legs tighter around me and I can tell she's aching. That's all I need to drop her to the bed and slowly climb over her. I reconnect our lips harshly, I move my hands under her shirt and drag my nails over her abs. "need you," she whines desperately. I quickly yank off her shirt and unclip her bra. I move my lips from her neck to her nipple and start to suck gently while I roll the other between my fingers. She bucks her hips and I know she doesn't want to be teased. I ever so slowly trail kisses from on nipple to the other gently swirling my tongue around it, then I kiss my way down. I lick down her delicious abs and I can smell her scent as I reach her hip bones. I kiss down one thigh and up the other. I make sure that I gently nip her skin every now and again. She squirms under my touch and I don't want to tease her anymore. I gently run my tongue up and down her slick folds as she writhes under me.

"San I need more, please give me more." I start sucking on her clit as I insert one finger into her. She moans loudly as I slip another finger into her. "S- san, so-o g- good, please f-faster." I pump into her even harder than I am and I can sense how close she is. I suck at her harder and pump even deeper. "SHIT SAN." She screams out my name and I can feel my own arousal pool into my underwear. "SANTANA," she screams as I pump into her one last time. She breathes heavily as she comes down from her high; I gently remove my fingers from inside her and lick them clean. "San, that was amazing, I really have missed you, let me show you how much I miss you to." And with that she was pushing me onto my back and removing all my clothes.

"Yea B, I've missed you to."

_Quinn's PV_

What the hell. Seconds before she answered the door San and I were on the way to the bedroom, but she sees Brittany and suddenly forgets the position we were in and she's sleeping with her now. I don't get how she can do that. We slept together last night but we shared that amazing kiss this morning. She didn't even respect the fact that I was in the same apartment as her. She walked right past me with Brittany wrapped around her like some kind of bear. So not only was I left in the hall way without a shirt on, but now I can hear her and Brittany screaming each other's names as they fuck. I so need to get out of here.

I put my shirt back on and walk out the door. Slamming it in the process so hopefully one of them hears. I get in the elevator and go down to where the buffet is. I see the big tray of bacon and seriously can't help myself. I am surprised I am not fat. As I eat I think over the past 24 hours. I think about my night with Santana and the way that we were with each other. The way she kissed me was like nothing I had ever felt before. She showed me so much love and kindness and she was so genuine towards me. Now she's up there fucking Brittany. Why do I feel this twinge of jealousy? Am I jealous of Brittany? No there's no way. It was just that she was kind to me when we were both going through a hard time. That's all it is Quinn. That is all that it is. That's all it is. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Santana's PV_

I drop back onto my pillow breathing heavily. "Wow Britt, just-"

"Wow, I know," the wink she gives me is so cute and irresistible; I can't help myself as I lean over and place a soft kiss to her lips.

"Britt, why are you here? What happened with, um, you know." I can't even bring myself to say his name.

"Oh yea, I thought you may want to talk about that," She looks at me and I can tell that this will be hard for her. "ever since you came back to Lima everything was different, we fought all the time and I started to compare everything that you did to the way he was with me." She looks at me and smiles. "It was all so different, he didn't make me feel the way that you did, when we kissed it didn't make my stomach do flips like it did with you, and when we had sex, there weren't fireworks. I missed you and last night seeing you with Quinn it killed me. This morning I woke up and I just couldn't stand being near Sam, I told him I wanted you and he told me that you didn't want me cause you broke up with me, and I slapped him." I was shocked; Britt was never a violent person. That was always me.

"Shit Britt."

"I walked out, please San will you take me back?"

"I couldn't say no even if I wanted to." The smile on her face was huge, and she lunged at me and was crying again. She kissed me over and over and I knew that all was well in my world. Nothing was going to stop B and me now. Nothing. Or that's what I thought.

_Quinn's PV_

As I finally decide that it is time to get back to the apartment, when I walk through the door I can hear giggling and laughing coming from the lounge room. I ever so slowly walk towards the noise and the sight before me makes me kind of angry for some strange reason. Sitting on the lounge is Santana and Brittany snuggled together talking and kissing. Why would Santana do this when she knew that I was going to be here. Could they at least try and keep it in their pants.

"Excuse me?" Shit, was that out loud?

"The movie you're watching, look at them, they could have control haha, so have you two reconciled?" Phew, that was close.

"Yea totally agree," Santana almost looks sad, there's no way she would be sad she just got together with Britt, she's probably just tired. Yea from fucking you all night. Don't go there. "And yea, we have, Britt Britt and I are back together." I am pretty sure my face fell a little bit, Brittany didn't see it but I have a feeling that Santana did. She looked at me and she gave me a sad smile. I can't exactly determine what is written all over her face.

"Congrats guys, I'm so glad," I hope it didn't come out too fake. Was this how I was going to be destined to live out my life? Sad and alone? "I'm going to go and lay down for a while, I'm kind of exhausted." And with that. I left the room.

_Santana's PV_

"Did Quinn seem weird to you?"

"Yea B she did I will go and check on her, why don't you stay here and make some popcorn." I place a kiss on top of her head and go to Quinn's room. I don't know why she has been so weird. It's not like she didn't know that I was in love with Brittany and would jump at the chance to be with her again. I stop at the front of the door as I hear strangled moans coming from inside Quinn's room. "What the hell?" I whisper under my breath, I know exactly what she is doing in there. That's when I hear it.

"Santana," Why the fuck would she be moaning my name? That's it I have to go in there. I walk in the door and the sight before me makes arousal pool between my legs. Quinn is naked on the bed with her legs spread, head back and her finger playing with her clit. I almost don't want to interrupt but an opportunity like this isn't one that should be passed up. "Ohhh Santana, harder for the love of god please put it in me." Holy shit, she IS fucking herself to thoughts of me! I slowly walk over to her and just take the time to watch. She is so into it that she doesn't even realize that I am in the room watching her. I inch my hand to hers that is nestled conveniently between her dripping folds.

"Quinn, let me give you a hand," I throw in a famous Lopez wink for good measure.

"OH MY GOD SANTANA," she retracts her hand and tries to cover herself up with the sheet.

"No, Q I want to be able to help you lie back and just relax and enjoy," she eyes me suspiciously and then reluctantly agrees. "It's not like I haven't done this to you before." And with that she lies down and spreads her legs wide.

I can tell how ready she is as I slide a thigh between her legs to cause some sort of friction. I gently kiss her neck and leave marks all over it. She grinds against my leg to try and get some sort of release. "Uh-uh Q, don't think that you're just going to get off by fucking my leg, no way, you aren't going to cum until I say you can. Got it?" She nods her head weakly and I can tell that she's anticipating my next move. I gently move my hand and rub her already hard nipples, I roll them through my fingers as she gently shudders beneath me.

"Need. You." She only just manages to breathe out.

"Not until I'm ready Q," I kiss down her neck and nestle myself between her breasts and start sucking on her left nipple as I continue to roll the right. She claws at my back and I know that she really needs something to relieve her right now. So I start sucking on the right nipple and roll the left, just so I can pay attention to both of them. I let her nipple go with a pop and start my torturous trail down to her wet pussy that's waiting for me. I take my time kissing my way down, leaving a trail of hickeys has I go. I reach just above her neatly trimmed bush and she starts to push my head down.

"No Q, just for that I'm going to tease you some more.' She looks like she's about to scream, and not in the way that she wants to right now.

"No fair," she all but huffs

"Now when have I EVER been fair," and with that I'm back to what I need to be focussing on. I gently kiss down one of the thighs and kiss up the other. And it is in that moment that I know that I can't tease her anymore. I ever so gently slide the tip of my tongue into her dripping folds,

"OOhhh," she tightens her legs around my neck and I bury my hole tongue right into her tight hole. I lick up her slit and gather as much of her cum that I can. "Ohhh Santana, please DON'T FUCKING STOP," when Q screams that I feel the full force of how turned on I really am. I take two fingers and sloppily insert them into her whilst I keep licking at her clit. I feel her tighten around my fingers and I know that she won't last too much longer. "Shit, SANTANA, I'M CUMMING." And with that, she pushes my head further into her pussy and rides my face till her orgasms over.

I jolt awake. That was one weird dream. Why when I get back with Brittany I'm having sex dreams about Quinn Fabray. This is not going to end well for me. Then again, a dream is just a dream, and I have no control in what I dream about, do i?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Santana's PV_

Ever since I had that dream about Quinn everything has been so weird between her and I. The weekend of the wedding is over and we have all returned home, my mother was over joyed that Britt Britt and I are back together. I think she was more excited than I was. B and I have been pretty great, even though Sam keeps sending her messages asking for Britt's forgiveness, you would think that he would know that no one can possibly top Santana Lopez, Wanky.

"SANTANA, SOMEONES AT THE DOOR FOR YOU," my mum screamed from the lounge room.

"OK MUM, BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL I'M NOT DEAF, AND YOU AREN'T THAT FAR AWAY."

"SANTANA, STOP YELLING, THIS ISN'T A ZOO,"

"YOU WERE DOING THE SAME THING TWO SECONDS AGO, NEXT TIME TEXT ME." Oh my god my mother is strange. She doesn't understand that if I'm in the kitchen I CAN hear her when she doesn't yell. I almost forget that there was a reason we were yelling in the first place. I guess Britt decided to come early.

"Hey ba-"there is a blonde at my door, but it isn't the blonde that I was expecting.

"Santana," ugh, I cannot deal with this today, this isn't the reason that I came back home for a few weeks.

"Sam what are you doing here?" he looks so different, the usual trouty is happy and the person before me does not look happy, he looks like he is broken, mentally and emotionally.

"Let me see her,"

"She isn't here right now,"

"Like fuck she isn't, he has been here all the time, she is never at her house so if she isn't here where the fuck is she?"

"Calm down Sam, I don't know where she is, she isn't here." What does he mean that she hasn't been at her house, how would he know? I drop Britt home every night and tuck her into bed.

And that's when it happens. He brings his fist back and connects it with my face. I fall to the ground and can feel the warm blood trickling down my face.

"That's that you get for stealing my girlfriend!" I get off the ground and punch him right in the face, I bring my fist back for another punch but I feel someone wrap their arms around me and drag me back inside.

"MUM! Why would you do that, let me at him!"

"the Lopez blood really does run deep within you, I was hoping that there would be a little bit of me in you, but I think I am fighting a losing battle, you are all your father Santana." I don't know where she is taking this.

"Ok and..." she takes a deep breath and starts to talk again.

"You are exactly the way your father was when he was young, rowdy and hot tempered, and yes it is goods to protect the ones you love but it can get you into a lot of trouble Santana, you need to be careful, because one day I won't be there to stop you."

"But he hit me first,"

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you hit him back, Santana he just lost his girlfriend, and he needs to deal with that, I am in no way condoning what he did but you need to understand it can be hard" I think my mouth dropped open from the shock of what my mother just told me.

"Are you serious? He took Brittany away from me in the first place!"

"Santana, if I remember correctly which I think I am, you broke up with Brittany, you broke her heart and Sam put the pieces back together, you don't know this because she asked me not to tell you, but the first month after you broke up with her Brittany, would come here every day and ask to go into your room. She missed you so much, she would go into your room and cry, and she would bawl her eyes out and look at the photos around the room. She told me she loved your room because it held so many amazing memories for you two and that it smelt like you." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes; I never realized how hard she took it. I really was everything for her. I looked after her and took care of her. Then when I was gone Sam stepped in, but he could have done it in a friendly way, he didn't need to take advantage of Britt.

"Oh, I didn't know she felt that way, I never thought that I did wrong by her by breaking up with her, I thought that I was doing the right thing since I was so far away from her and couldn't be there for her like I was before." I couldn't help the tears that were falling from my eyes as I was talking to my mum, I never realized how broken she was.

"Darling, you aren't a horrible person, you had her best interest at heart, and there is nothing wrong with trying to do what is best for the person you love." I gave my mum a hug and tried to understand everything that she just told me. I need to do right by B and make all that up to her.

As I was hugging my mum I heard a small knock on the door and I knew that it was Brittany, the smile that took over my face was from ear to ear and I knew for the first time in a while that everything was going to work out for the better. I ran to the door and didn't even bother to wait to see her face, I pulled her to me and kissed her with all the passion that I had, we kissed for what seemed like forever, until I went to grope her neck. Her hair, it was too short to be B's. Oh shit.

"Quinn!"

"H-hey San," she could barely even look me in the eye and I knew that I really had stepped in it this time.

"Oops, err, sorry about that, I thought you were B-"

"Brittany, I know." She looked almost angry as she said Britt's name. What is going on with her lately?

"Sooo, what's going on Q?" she looked quite nervous about something. She was fidgeting and she looked like she was playing something over and over in her head.

"I think we need to have a talk." The way she said that was as if something really horrible was about to happen and I really can't stand to lose Q at the moment.

"San, I-I think that I a-"

"Hey Sanny!" Britt calls out and runs over and kisses me, Quinn looks almost relieved that she was interrupted.

"I'll talk to you later San,"

"Q you don't need to go" but it was too late she was already back at her car and starting to speed away.

"That was weird."

"Yea B I know."

_Two Hours Later_

Britt and I had spent the past couple of hours just watching movies and hanging out like old times. It was nice to know that even through everything that has happened that we can still be like this, the old us. So true to our old selves we have popped in some Sweet Valley High and we're getting out cuddle on. Brittany still doesn't know what happened with Sam and I don't think that I will let her know, even though she has been pestering me about what happened to my face, I don't think she quite believes the I fell and hit my head story.

"San?"

"Yea, baby?"

"I love you,"

"I love you to." And with that, we both drifted off into sweet bliss, all thoughts of Quinn this afternoon had left my mind and I was exactly where I was meant to be.

_Quinn's PV_

Only I, Quinn Fabray could be THAT stupid! What the hell is wrong with me! I should not have gone there to her house. What was I going to say anyways, hi Santana I think I am in love with you, please break up with Brittany after you just got back together and be with me, even though we only just had a one night stand together, I think that what we have could be a real think like what the fuck! That would have gone down real well Quinn, not only would you probably lose Santana as a friend but could you imagine what that would do to Brittany, she just broke up with Sam for Santana and there is no way that she would forgive me for doing that to her.

I start pacing around my room, unsure of how to fix what happened this afternoon. I heard my phone signal a new text and I went over to see who it was from. And there flashing on the screen was the one person that I was so desperately trying to get away from.

_New Message: Santana Lopez_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Quinn's PV_

_New Message: Santana Lopez_

I hold my breath as I open the message and hope that she isn't going to ask me what I wanted to say this afternoon. There is no way I would possibly be able to dig myself out of that.

_Santana: Hey, Britt wants to know if you want to come out with us... and the rest of the group that came for the wedding…. Hope you can make it! Let me know, and um... I hope you're ok, xo -Lezpez_

I start laughing at the mention of the name I called her when we were at the hotel together. I can't believe she even remembers that. I love that about Santana, you never think that she will remember something, but she does, even if it's not important.

_Hmm, Sure __ what time and where? Yea I'm ok, nothing to worry about xo -Fabgay_

I start to get ready not completely sure of what to wear as Santana hasn't replied in about ten minutes. I hop into the shower and freshen up before going out and that's when my phone decides to signal a new message. I quickly jump out and wrap a towel around me and walk into my room, I didn't expect someone else to be in there.

"S-San!" I clench the towel closer to my body and flush red at the thought that I was practically naked in front of her.

"Calm down Q, it's not like I haven't seen it all before," I didn't know we were at the stage where it was ok to be able to make jokes about what happened. Then again, I don't see why we wouldn't be able to.

"True, but that doesn't explain why you are in my room, miss this did you," I wink at her and am surprised by how gutsy I am being with her at the moment.

"Wow, so funny Q, no but you never replied so I came over to see if you were ok,"

"I did reply, you're the one who didn't," I walk over to my phone and unlock it only to see that I didn't send the message. "Oops, my bad," she looks at me and bites her lip; I didn't realize how close we were, until I looked into her eyes.

"Fabgay, you used that?" She smiles but her eyes never leave mine. I feel her hot breath hit my face and I felt myself leaning forward, I stopped to see if she would close the distance. I waited for her lips to touch mine, and they did. The second her lips landed on mine our mouths moves simultaneously against each other's. It wasn't a heated kiss; it was soft and sweet and filled with something that I couldn't place my finger on. I opened my mouth to let her tongue enter, and the second that it did our tongues clashed in a fierce battle for dominance, she slowly walks me back to the bed and pushes me down. She climbs on top of me and she gently opens the towel.

"Mmm San..." I couldn't help but let the moan escape my mouth and I really regret that I did. In that second her eyes flew open and she looked at me shocked. She frantically climbed off me and I quickly wrap myself back up into the towel.

"Q! Shit, Q, BRITTANY!" she started pacing and looking around the room frantically, "We didn't do anything wrong, it was just a kiss. I didn't touch you and you didn't touch me, a kiss is just a kiss right! It doesn't mean anything; a kiss doesn't mean a thing."

"San calm down." Her eyes go wild and the look she gives me is something that could kill.

"Don't, you need to just-"she stops herself and walks over to get my clothes off my desk. She picks them up and throws them at my face, " . .dressed." she looks at me and just as she is about to walk out the door, "I will be waiting in my car. With my GIRLfriend. It's not like I don't know that she has a girlfriend for god sakes that's all that I have been thinking about for the past couple of weeks, she doesn't need to go rubbing it in my face, it breaks my heart to see her with Brittany. Wait, why would it break my heart? I don't lo-, that was it. It was in that moment that everything suddenly clicked for me.

It was in that moment that I realized that I had completely fallen for one, Santana Lopez.

_Santana's PV_

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I have an amazing girlfriend and I kiss Q! Of all the people in the world I had to do it with someone that I see every day and someone that is one of my best friends! What the hell is wrong with you Santana? I get into the driver seat and look at Britt next to me. I lean over and lock our lips in a fierce kiss. Lucky for me I have the darkest tint that's legal. So no one can see in. she climbs onto my lap and I bring my hand to cup at her neck to make sure that she can't disconnect our lips. it's almost like I'm trying to kiss away what just happened.

"Mmm San." I move away from her lips and gently kiss my way down her neck, I move my hands down and gently cup her ass, giving it a few squeezes here and there. "San, baby, we're in front of Q's house."

"Shh B, it will only be a quicky." That's all she needed to hear. She gently started to grind down onto my leg and I could tell that she needed some relief. I move my hand under her super short shorts to grab at her ass as I continue to kiss and nip at the sensitive spot on her neck. I move my hands and run them gently up her side making her shiver in the progress. I lift her shirt over her head leaving her in just her bra, I quickly remover her bra and get to work on sucking her nipples that are conveniently right in front of my mouth. I roll her left one in my fingers while playing with the other one with my teeth. She curls her fingers through my hair and pushes my face further into her chest.

"Baby, please." As I hear that I quickly and somewhat rather difficultly take her pants off leaving her with her underwear. I slide my finger from her nipple towards her wet folds. I gently tease her playing with the hair, giving it a gentle tug, she moans into my ear and I feel my own pussy throbbing waiting for her fingers. She can tell what I'm thinking because she unbuttons my jeans and plunges her fingers straight into my underwear, not without teasing me first. She gently rubs at my clit just to get me frustrated. She gently moves her finger near my hole and sticks in just the tip of her finger then brings it straight back out again.

"Brriiittt! Don't be meeeann" she smiles and looks at me with an evil glint in her eye. Before I can even question what shes doing she plunges her finger right into me and starts with a fast pace. In retaliation I dive two fingers into her tight hole and set an even faster face. The car is full of moans and grunts as we both try to get each other off. I can tell that Britt is getting close by the way her walls tighten around my fingers, that's all I need and I am sent tumbling over the edge. "OH FUCK BRITTANY, YES, PLEASE, BRITT. DON'T FUCKING STOP." I move my hand as fast as I can possibly move it with the position we're in.

"OH FUCK, SANTANA I'M GONNA CU-"

"-Sorry I took so long I was get- HOLY SHIT. I AM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW, WELL I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TWO TO BE GOING AT IT IN MY DRIVE WAY. I'm just gonna, let you… uhh.. finish?" Q closes the door and Brittany slumps against me and starts to laugh, "As much as I would LOVE to finish and judging by how CLOSE I was, and how sexy you are. But there's no more of a turn off than Q walking in on us so, yea. But we can continue later." She gives me a wink and is about to open the door for Q.

"Uhh B,"

"Mm?"

"You may want to get dressed."

"Ohh right! Ok thanks." She leans over and gives me a small kiss. I try to smile but I just feel so bad.

I need to tell her, it's the right thing to do. But it was only just a kiss. A kiss means nothing, nothing at all. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Quinn's PV_

My driveway. They were getting it off, ON MY DRIVEWAY. Sheer minutes before Santana was all over me, and then she comes down here and gets it on with Brittany. What is with that? She has some nerve. She also knew that I would probably walk in on them. Was that her plan? No Quinn, she and Britt were going at it, I highly doubt that she was even thinking about you at all. We have all been in the car for about half an hour and no one has even said a word, I don't think that this could be any worse. Santana had her eyes focused on the road with her jaw clenched, and Brittany was looking out the window, so here I am in the back of her car playing games on my phone to look like I am actually doing something. The kiss just keeps playing over and over in my head, the way she slowly drew my towel off, no rush, just slowly like she was enjoying the slowness. I then start to think about what would have happened if I didn't bloody moan, she would have run her hands up my sides and played with my nipples, and then she would have trailed her hand to my awai- NO. I can't let myself think about that, not only because it's wrong but also because if I continue thinking about it then I don't think that I would be able to control the throbbing that is starting to form between my legs. Before I let my mind wander back to where it was I decide to break the awkward silence.

"So, where are we going?" It sounded almost hesitant.

Santana just ignored me which was kind of killing me inside. It was almost like I didn't know what to do with myself now that we weren't talking.

"I think we're going to breadsticks for dinner and then where ever the night takes us, right San?" she looked over at San and her jaw slowly unclenched and she looked over at Britt with a loving smile on her face.

"Yea baby, that's right." She looks back onto the road and looks at me in the rear view mirror, her jaw clenches again and she grips the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turn white.

The silence quickly returns and the rest of the car ride goes by uneventful. When we pull into the parking lot I let out a breath of relief that I didn't realise that I was holding onto. I practically run out of the car and into the restaurant. Desperate to get away from the two behind me.

_Santana's PV_

I don't think that Quinn could have possibly run away fast enough. Not that I was complaining that she was going away but she could have been a little more subtle about it. Sure Britt isn't book smart but she is people smart, she picks up on the teeniest things and so it wouldn't surprise me if she had sensed the vibe that had been going on for the past thirty minutes.

"San?" Here we go.

"Yes baby?"

"What happened with you and Q in her bedroom?"

"Nothing! Why would you think that anything happened nothing happened!" nice Santana, because that was not suspicious at all.

"It's just that ever since you two came out of the house things have been different, when you kissed me you tasted different and you looked like you felt guilty." My heart began beating a thousand miles a minute.

"We just spoke and I didn't realize Q was in the shower and she came out and before she realized she was in there she dropped her towel, but I screamed and she realized and that was It." she looked at me and looked suspicious.

"Why did you taste differently though?"

"Before Q came out I was trying on some of her new lip gloss." She looked at me and smiled.

"Ok, you worry too much," and she tapped my nose and we walked into the restaurant hand in hand and totally in love.

_Quinn's PV_

As I got into the restaurant I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't realised that I had been holding onto. I saw everyone quickly and moved towards the table happy that I was finally in the company of people that I am not in love with. No, wait. I didn't mean that. I don't LOVE Santana, I like her. A little bit more than a friend. Ok, that is so a lie Quinn, you can't run away from your feelings any more than you already are.

"Umm, Quinn? Are you there?" Kurt clicks his fingers in front of my face to try and catch my attention.

"WHAT?" he suddenly stops and looks like I've scared the life out of him. "Shit, sorry"

"What's made you so jumpy and on edge?"

"NOTHING! I am not on edge; there is nothing wrong with me." He tries to hide his smile and I swat him on the shoulder, "Shut up Kurt."

We start to laugh and I feel at ease for the first time today and then I see San and Britt come in and all that seems to disappear. It seems as though Kurt saw my face fall the minute that they walked through the front doors, because before I knew it, he was pulling me towards the bathroom, before we turned the corner though, I managed to catch San's eye, and she looked suspicious.

_Santana's PV_

As I walk into the restaurant the first thing I see is Kurt eye me and then drag Q away. That prancy smurf better not try to squeeze anything out of my girl or I'll go all Lima heights on his ass. Wait, out of Quinn, not my girl. Q is not my girl; Brittany is my girl, my amazing girl. Damn it Santana you better get your head on straight otherwise Brittany is going to figure this all out and it is going to break you. Damn you Quinn Fabray.

"Sanny?"

"Yea B?" she looks at me with her sparkling blue eyes and there's just something that isn't quite right. There is something that was there before, but gone now.

"Well, there's music playing and it's a slow song.."

"Yes, britty?" she looks at me and she knows I know what she wants to ask.

"Santana, will you dance with me?" she looks so shy and cute asking and there is no way that anyone could possibly be able to say no.

"Of course Britt-Britt." The smile she gives me lights up the whole entire room and once we step on the dance floor a familiar song comes over us and I smile and look at her. She looks at me expectantly as though she is waiting for me to sing it to her. I move my mouth next to her ear just in time for the starting line.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right._

We move slowly together and we just melt together. She smiles and dips me.

_To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before._

I can see the tears welling in her eyes as I sing and I don't know whether to stop or not, so I just keep singing to her.

_And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself._

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.

As the song comes to an end she lets the tears run freely down her face, and she snuggles into me and keeps telling me how sorry she is.

"Britt, I broke up with you, you had every right to go and date whoever you wanted to ok? You did nothing wrong, I love you B."

"I love you to, and I'm all yours, proudly so."

_Quinn's PV_

"what's going on with you and Santana?"

"Kurt, nothing is going on with San and I,"

"The way your face fell when she walked in, is not helping your case."

"Nothing happened ok. It's fine can you drop it?" he looks at me and I know that he wouldn't drop it, it's just not something that Kurt would do. If there's gossip, Kurt is all over it.

"Just tell me, you know you can trust me." I look at him and he eyes me back. "Don't think that no one noticed the way that you two were all over each other at the wedding." I look at him shocked and he looks at me and smiles. "That's right, not everyone has a fake i.d Q,"

"So, all we did was dance,"

"I was in the room next to you, and from the way you were calling out Santana, it doesn't seem like you went back to the room to sleep." Damn.

"Ok, so we slept together, that's all it is." No it's not.

"Then why did you seem so sad when she walked in?" he really isn't going to drop this.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER KURT." Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Quinn's PV_

"No! I didn't mean that! I am not in love with her!" shit! There is no way that I was going to be able to get out of it now. You and your fucking big mouth Quinn. Kurt doesn't buy it. He just looks at me and smiles.

"Quinn, it's ok. Santana, as annoying as she can be, is a really gorgeous girl. A person would be crazy to not want her."

"But she just got back with Brittany, and I know that there is no chance in hell that I would ever get with her, those two are made for each other." I look at the ground as tears start to well in my eyes; Kurt grabs my chin and tilts my head so that I'm looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Quinn, you are wow, stunning, and amazing. You have the kindest spirit and have the most amazing personality, you are just gorgeous. If there is anyone that has a chance with Santana it would have to be you." I smile at him and laugh.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, but you need to stop wallowing, you need to show her what she's missing out on, make her jealous, and we all know how Santana gets when she is jealous." I laugh because everyone knows how Santana gets when she is jealous.

"What if she doesn't get jealous though? What if she really doesn't like me?" his smile falls and he looks at me sadly, then smiles. Q, there is no way she doesn't like you, look now, look at the way she's eyeing us. I look over and Santana is totally glaring at Kurt, I laugh loudly and wrap Kurt in a huge hug. She scowls at him and I think that this will be easier than I first thought.

_Santana's PV_

What could they possibly be talking about for so long. Q looks happy and they both keep looking at me and laughing, something weird is going on. Before I can think about it any longer Britt tightens her grip on my hand, I look toward her and she looks like she is going to be sick, I look in her direction and my grip on her hand tightens. Sam. Not only Sam, but Sam and all the New Directions boys. All wearing matching tuxes and humming, oh god he is going to try and win B back with a song.

_Isn't she lovely Isn't she wonderful  
__Isn't she precious Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
__But isn't she lovely made from love_

He grabs her hands and kneels in front of her. Looking deep into her eyes.

_Isn't she pretty  
__truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy_

Brittany looks sick as all the boys sing to her.

_We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love__  
__isn't she lovely_

___Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
__without you who conceived the one  
that's so very lovely made from love_

Sam leans in to kiss Brittany but her reflexes are too quick, before he even knows it, she's pulled her hand back and slapped him right across the face. He looks at her whilst holding his cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Be real Sam, you know exactly what that was for. You know I am with Santana and yet you try to pull this shit."

"Come on Britt. I love you, I can offer you so much more than she ever could, I can give you so much more than she ever could, the dyke."

"Wow Trouty, I'm really hurt. Calling me a dyke, really? That is the best you have? I am from LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT. I was RAISED on insults. Calling me a dyke isn't going to make me lose any sleep at night. You know why, cause I got this to fall asleep with." I grab Britt's hand and she cuddles into my side. "She's all mine, Sam, and there is nothing that you can do about it."

He starts to walk closer to me. Menacingly, what is he going to do. We are in a public place, he isn't going to hit a girl… again.

"What are you going to do Sam? Hit me again? Cause this time no one will hold me back. No one will stop me from going all Lima Heights on your ass."

"HE HIT YOU?" Britt looks distressed and so upset with herself. Almost as if she is to blame for all of this happening. "HOW DARE YOU"

"I didn't mean to, she provoked me, she started the fight I wasn't to blame for my actions if she is the one that brought them upon herself. I had no control of my anger at that stage.

"You ALWAYS have a choice when it comes to hitting someone. Not only did you hit a girl, but you hit my GIRLFRIEND. I thought we were friends Sam. No one in the New Directions would have done that to me." He starts to look upset with himself.

"Brittany, please, I love you so much. I can't be without you, not being able to wake up next to you is killing me."

"She's mine now Sam, step. Off." That creepy little smile of his returns as he starts to stalk his way towards me again.

"You aren't going to be back in Lima forever Santana. You just moved to New York to live your dreams. You aren't going to leave now that you have just found your people., and when you leave her again, who is going to be there to pick up the pieces like last time. Me."

"Year's almost over Sam. Only three months left. In three months Britt will be living with me and she will have forgotten all about you." His face drops. Got him. "So before you embarrass yourself any more than you already have I think you should take your busted creeper ass out of this restaurant. Before I show you some Lima Heights hospitality." And with that, he leaves with one last longing look.

I have to go back to New York, I know the same thing is on Brittany's mind because she looks at me with the same sad smile. Things are going to be different this time. No training, I will have all the time in the world for her.

_Quinn's PV_

Wow, seeing Santana all protective was really hot, but like Kurt said. I couldn't let her know that I was falling for her. I had to make it look like what happened between us meant nothing to me, and that I had pretty much forgotten about it. that was going to be quite a hard task since the sex that San and I had was basically all I thought about. Sam had made a fair point. S is going back to New York. And even though I don't live in New York, one Rachael Berry and I have train tickets so that we can see each other whenever we wanted. This is brilliant.

Kurt keeps talking to me all night and then he has a brilliant idea that will totally work with Santana.

"Hey, why don't we all go out clubbing?"

"As fun as that sounds Q, we are under the age of 21." Trust Santana to be the downer.

"Please Satan when has that EVER stopped you? I seem to remember a couple of nights ago you using a fake I.D to score wine at the wedding reception." She looks at me and I realize that I may have said something wrong.

"Ok, Emily where are you thinking of going?" she raises her eyebrow and looks at me as if she is expecting something.

"Hmmm, how about.. Los Antos."

She looks totally surprised that I would even suggest that place. Los Antos was the first place that San and I went together when we first got our fake ID's.

"if you think that you would be able to handle that then why not." She looks at me with a look that says so many things. I can't quite depict what those things are.

It only took about 20 minutes for us to all arrive at the club and start drinking and dancing whatever troubles we had away. Within the first 5 minutes of being there a few guys had come over and asked me to dance, the third guy to ask was the perfect one to make Santana jealous so I started to dance with him. We started off innocent but as the songs went on it seemed as though we got closer and closer, to the point where I was grinding into him and I could tell just how much he was enjoying this. I looked over and saw that San and Brittany were dancing only a few people away from us and the look in San's eyes would be able to kill. I saw her saw something to Brittany and walk over to the bar. I didn't think too much of it and kept dancing with my guy. I was grinding into his crotch then dropping to the floor and bringing myself back up again, never losing contact with his body. He started to kiss my neck and grab my ass. He was pressed so close to me that my phone was squished into my leg so I felt It vibrate. I ignored it at first but after about, 6 buzzes I thought that I may as well glance at it. What I saw made the smile on my face grow.

_New Messages: Santana Lopez (6)_

I opened the first message and laughed. They got more and more intense.

_Quinn, meet me in the toilets._

_Quinn.._

_Q don't ignore me._

_I know that you can feel your phone_

_Damn it Quinn just meet me at the toilets_

_Stop grinding against that guy, we need to have a fucking talk. _

I tell the guy that I needed to go to the bathroom and that I would be back soon. He looked understanding and watched as I slowly made my way through the crowd to the toilets to go and have a talk with San. This plan was working perfectly. It wouldn't be too much longer before she was all mine. I stepped into the toilets and heard the door click, signalling that it had been locked. Before I knew it I was spun around and lips were crashing themselves onto mine. I smiled to myself knowing that my plan had actually worked, I kissed back and got a brilliant idea. I pushed San away and wiped my mouth.

"Santana we shouldn't be doing this." She looked at me shocked. "I was dancing with a friend and you come in here and kiss me."

"Q, I know what your doing, and as much as I hate to admit, it actually worked." She walks back over to me and starts to unbutton my shirt. "I want you. I want to feel your walls tightening around my fingers." She started to suck on my neck, and as much as I hated to. I pushed her away and did my shirt back up.

"You have a girlfriend." And with that. I walked out the door leaving a more than stunned Santana behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Three Days Later_

_Santana's PV_

Here I am lying on Britt's bed checking my phone. I haven't heard from Q since the night I kissed her. I still can't believe I did that. I have been feeling really guilty for the past three days, the inner turmoil that I have going on is going to kill me. I am still uncertain whether I should tell Brittany or not. I think telling her would cause more harm than good. I don't think she would trust me and I think she would be mad at Q. I have been thinking about Quinn a lot lately and I don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. There is something that Britt and I need to talk about. It's been about six days since the wedding. I go back to New York tomorrow. Britt and I still haven't spoken about what that means for us.

Britt walks into the room after her shower and I know that this can't be prolonged for any longer. I get up and grab her hand and walk her over to the bed. She raises an eyebrow at me and winks.

"No Britt, this isn't what you think," her face drops and she looks really sad all of a sudden. "No, baby, this is a good talk, why do you look so sad?"

"The last time you sat me down to have a talk, we broke up, I can't lose you again." Tears well up in her eyes and I know that this is harder on her than I thought.

"We just need to talk about what's going to happen when I go back to New York." She looks at me and smiles.

"It is going to work this time, last time you were busy with schedules and cheerleading, this time you won't be as busy. So we will get to talk more." I smile at her.

"Your right baby, this one is going to be right and we will webcam and like Q did for Rachael I will buy us train passes so we can see each other whenever we like." The smile that she gives me is the biggest smile I have ever seen, it makes me realize that this is who I want to be with, I love Brittany so much, and I don't want to hurt her, but the last time we were together it ended with us both being hurt, I don't know what is going to happen this time but all I know is that it can't be the same. I need this to work. Everything that's going on with Q lately isn't really helping me out though.

_Quinn's PV_

Since I don't have classes for another few days I am thinking of taking a trip. Rachael and I haven't used the train passes I bought yet so, I am going to go to New York for a few days. I am sure Rach and Kurt would welcome me with open arms, and San being their new roomie will be totally fine with it. I lie down on my bed when a brilliant idea hits me. San doesn't get there till tomorrow; why not surprise her by going there tonight so when she arrives tomorrow, I will already be there. I jump off the bed and grab my phone to text Rach.

_Q: Rach! I don't need to be back for classes for another three days, realized we haven't used the train passes, how bout I stay at yours the next three nights? Would that be ok? X_

I smile as the text sends. I am so sneaky. I wait for Rach to reply, I know it will be fast, that girl never puts her phone down, it is always within reach. About 2 minutes later and I hear the familiar ping of my phone.

_New Message: Rachael Berry._

I click on open, already expecting that she will be totally fine with it.

_R: Quinn! I am so happy you text, of course! I would love for you to come and stay, since Santana moved in would it is ok if you two shared? _

I smile at the last sentence of her message. San and I had spent nights sharing a bed at sleepovers and cheerleading camp, I don't see how she would suddenly have a problem with it now.

_Q: No problem at all. How bout I head now? Can be there in a couple hours? _

She replies within 30 seconds, she is very eager; I used to think that she had a thing for me. Pity, if she did I would totally be able to use that with San, I don't see why I couldn't flirt with her.

_R: YES! SEE YOU SOON! TEXT ME WHEN YOU GET HERE AHHHHH SO EXCITED! _

I smile at the message. This is going to be amazing. I go to the cupboard and start to pack my bags, NYC here I come.

_Santana's PV_

"Wow, goodbye sex is am-"

"hot." Haha trust B.

I am saddened by the fact that I have to go back tomorrow but it also makes me excited at the thought that when I come back, B and I are going to have super-hot I missed you sex. B comes over and snuggles into my side.

"I'm going to miss this."

"Yea me to" I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she playfully whacks me on the shoulder.

"Not that, like, yea of course I will miss that to but, I am just going to miss you being around all the time." I smile as she throws her arm over my side and sizzles herself into me.

"Yea B I am going to miss this to, so wanna help me pack or we could go for round two?" I wink at her and she laughs, then she crawls slowly over to me and connects our lips. Yea I was definitely going to miss this.

_A couple of Hours Later_

_Quinn's PV_

I get off the train and see Rach waiting for me. She runs over to me and picks me up into a huge bear hug.

"Quinn, I am so happy you came, I was really disappointed that we didn't really get to spend time together at the wedding."

"Yea, it was a bummer, you and Finn's duet was amazing though."

She smiles and looks down bashfully; maybe she did have a thing for me.

"Thanks, so err, I have a day planned for us, so we can go sightseeing, if that's ok?"

"Yea that sounds great, let's go!"

_3 hours later_

"I did not realize New York was that exciting," she laughs as she puts the last of my bags into Santana's make shift bedroom.

"Well it is the city that never sleeps."

We sit on the couch and turn on the TV we watch a little bit before Rach has to go to one of her classes

"I am so sorry I didn't realize, I will be back in about 2 and half hours."

"Seriously, don't worry, I am not going to go anywhere, I'm exhausted any ways I am probably just going to have a sleep."

"Ok, I can totally di-"

"No you're going to go to class, don't worry about me I will be fine, promise." She smiles and waves one last time before she leaves.

What to do. I decide that I am going to have a little look around the apartment and see if there is anything interesting that I could possibly do to fill in time. I walk into Santana's room and have a look around, I look at all her pictures and then I see one that makes me smile, the photo of her and I on graduation. We are in our red robes and she is kissing me on the cheek. Then there is the same photo except I'm kissing her on the cheek. I love that she has them displayed in her room. There aren't really that many of her and Brittany together in here, maybe it just brings back bad memories for her. Then I see it, on her dressing table, a photo of her and Brittany, she is in her red graduation gown and their kissing. I don't know why but the picture kind of makes me sad for some reason. That's right, it is because I am totally in love with her. This trip is going to be harder than I thought.

I yawn and realize I still have at least two hours before Rach comes home, I go into the closet and fine a jumper that San would always wear, I slip It over my head and crawl into her bed, drifting off into a peaceful dream filled sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Authors note: i am so sorry this is late and so sorry it is such a short chapter, i am currently on exam block and have been studying, SO SORRY! i will be back to normal in 5 days so the next chapter may also be a couple of days away, sorry guys please keep reading! enjoy

* * *

_Santana's PV_

I hate the fact that I am going home today, it is so strange to call it that. Home. Then again I guess it is my home now. I give Brittany a kiss goodbye and board the plane back to New York. I am sad to let her go again but I know that this time everything is going to be different, this time we are going to work out and I will finally get my happy ever after.

_A few hours later_

I crab my keys and open the door, as I walk in I can already tell that something is different, yes it may be really early in the morning but I can still tell that something is up. I shrug it off and get into my bed, it feels weird because it is a bit warm but I don't care I am so exhausted that I close my eyes and try to go to sleep. I was just about to go to sleep when I felt someone drape their arm around my waist. I just out of bed and scream, I grab the lamp and try to use it as a weapon.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY BED?" I start swinging the lamp trying to protect myself from the intruder.

"SANTANA?" Quinn?

"Q?"

"YES! STOP SWINGING THAT GOD DAMN LAMP AT ME." I drop the lamp, what the hell is she doing in my bed.

"Why they FUCK are you in MY BED." I catch her in the light and see what she's wearing.

"I THOUGHT RACH TOLD YOU! I am staying here for a couple of nights!" she notices me looking at her and I think she knows im looking at the jumper.

"Is that my jumper?" you know it's your jumper.

"Yea, sorry I was cold." I catch her smiling in the light and it is by far the cutest thing I have seen in ages.

"That's ok, look I didn't mean to yell at you I'm sorry, it's fucking freezing so get back into bed." She smiles and nods.

"Are you sure? I can totally sleep on the couch."

"No Q, it's cold I don't want you to freeze get into the bed." She climbs in and I hop in beside her.

It has been a couple of minutes and I just cant get to sleep. I don't know if it is the fact that I am nervous to be sharing a bed with her or the fact that I am scared that I might make a move. I can feel Quinn shivering next to me and I feel bad for her cause I am quite warm. I ever so gently move closer to her and I feel her tense as my front comes into contact with her back. I gently wrap my arm around her stomach and snuggle into her. I feel her instantly relax into me and her breathing quickly evens out. I find myself being able to drift off into sleep.

_In the Morning _

_Narrator's PV_

It was about 5 in the morning when Rach found herself getting out of bed to start her usual early routine. She walks past Santana's room and can't help but smile at the sight that she sees before her. She quickly grabs her phone off the counter and snaps a picture of Santana and Quinn, cuddled together. Santana with her arms wrapped protectively around Quinn and Quinn with her head on Santana's chest smiling intently in her sleep. She makes sure that she sends it to both Santana and Quinn. Rachael being Rachael also thinks that this would be a great photo to upload to twitter. She puts the photo up with the tag #Reunited. She smiles to herself and starts to get ready. Not even thinking about what kind of trouble she may have just caused.

_Quinn's PV_

I wake up in the morning and smile at what I remember. Santana wrapped herself around me to keep me warm. It seems like nothing has changed during the night. We are still wrapped together tightly as ever. I just want to stay like this forever. She looks so innocent and cute when she sleeps, her face is soft and her features are relaxed. I gently move my arm and stroke her cheek, she frowns at the tickling on her face and I softly giggle to myself. She looks so cute, I never want to get up, but my phone keeps buzzing, within seconds, it just doesn't stop. I reach over trying to get out of Santana's hold but she just grips me tighter, I smile and finally manage to wriggle out of the grip as I reach my phone it lights up, texts from Brittany, messages on twitter. What the fuck is going on. I open my phone. Shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

im so sorry this chapter is so short and that it has been such a long wait, exams are officially over so i am all yours for 2 weeks, story will be updated every second day and chapters will be longer, i promise sorry for being so late. please forgive me xo

* * *

_Santana's PV_

I was blissfully asleep when I felt someone shaking me.

"Mm, is it that time already Britt?" I wiggle my eyebrows seductively even though my eyes are still closed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's Q" I sit up in my bed and look around, it all comes back to me, swinging the lamp at her, cuddling with her.

"Sorry" I feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

She just looks at me and smiles. I can feel the tension in the room rising and she almost looks guilty. I don't know what for, because all the times we have kissed I have been the one to make the move, even though I am with Brittany. Her face is dropped and she eyes me cautiously she bites her bottom lip and looks at me.

"What is it?"

She doesn't talk to me she just shows me her phone. The photo I saw was I have to admit cute. It was Q and I cuddling with my arms wrapped around her and her smiling with her head on my chest. I saw that the photo was on twitter with the caption #Reunited, I laugh until I see the comments. Some people had commented such things like "last time they were like that it was at Mr Shue's wedding" "gettin' it on gurrls" stupid shit like that. I didn't realise that people knew that Q and I hooked up. I hear my own phone vibrating and I look over and pick it up. It was Brittany. Not only was Brittany calling now but she had called 9 times prior. Something must be up.

"Hey baby, what's going on?"

"You and Q slept together?" Whoa.

"What? How did you even find out? Who told you we had sex? Baby it was the night of the wedding you were still with Sam!"

"YOU HAD SEX?" oops.

"Wait, what did you think?"

"Rachael posted a pic of you two cuddling." Oh shit, I didn't even realize that's what she was talking about that. FUCK Santana.

"Shit, baby I'm so sorry that you found out like this."

"yea so am I Santana, I think that I deserve to know if you and Quinn sleep together."

"Baby please ju-"

"Santana I need to go, ill talk to you in a few days, ill tell you if I want is to stay together or not."

With that she hung up the phone. I didn't think that it would lead to her breaking up with me. I burst into tears and Q held me and rocked me.

_Quinn's PV_

Seeing Santana like this is killing me. If her and I dated I would never put her through this pain. I don't know what is going through her mind but I do what I have been wanting to do for a while now. I grab her chin and tilt her head up, I ever so gently lean forward. We kiss, and it is the most amazing kiss that we have shared. It has so much raw emotion in it and it portrays so much.

"I love you" I pull away and rest my head on hers.

I get up and walk out of the room, giving her time to process and think about what I just said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Authors note: i know i said i was back to being 1-2 dyas with the updates but ive had some personal issues going on but i PROMISE that i am now all yours and since you have been amazing here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Enjoy..

* * *

_Quinn's PV_

Now that I am actually out of the apartment and thinking about what I just did and said, I feel like such a stupid idiot. She just got off the phone after B said she wasn't sure if they were going to stay together and I go ahead and kiss her. Not only am I stupid enough to kiss her. I also go and tell her that I love her. Wow Quinn that is the smartest thing that you have ever done. I feel my phone start to vibrate in my pocket and I don't even want to look at it. I don't want to look at it and see that it is Santana calling me. I don't want Santana to be calling me because I don't want her to tell me that she doesn't love me back and that she will continue her relationship with Brittany. I sit down on a bench and do the only thing that I can think of for this situation. Cry. I cry and cry and cry, there is nothing I could think of that would stop me from crying right now, I pull my knees to my chest and just let the tears and sadness overcome me.

_Santana's PV_

I don't think that I have really moved since Q told me that she loved me. She said she LOVED me. As in has feelings and wants to date me love. I don't know what to do, is my indecision a sign that I am not as in love with Brittany as I thought I am. Of course I am in love with Brittany. Am I also in love with Quinn? Yes. I Santana Lopez, am falling for one Quinn Fabray. The way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way her eyes spark up when she thinks something is funny. She is just so beautiful and amazing and the conversations that we have together are something out of the world, and here she is. She is in the same city as me and I am sitting here. Brittany doesn't even want to be with me anymore after she found out that Quinn and I had sex. She is probably out there getting back with Sam. Before I can even think I am grabbing my coat and running out the door.

_30 minutes later_

I finally get to my destination. Central park. I run around like a crazy person. I assume I look like a crazy person because oh my god, I'm still in my pyjamas, I don't really have any time to think about it though because there is only one person that I need to see right now, Quinn.

"QUINNN" I scream at the top of my lungs around the whole park. I am getting strange looks but I don't really care, I just need to find her. "QUINN"

I see her turn around and look at me. I run over to her and she just stands there stunned.

"Santana what are you do-"

Before she can finish her sentence I grab her head between my hands and kiss her. I kiss her so hard and passionately, I kiss her like I have never kissed anyone before. I pull away and rest my head on hers. I can hear people around us clapping and saying aww. But none of that matters to me. I look her in the eye and say the four words I need to. "I love you to" she just looks at me. "Quinn Fabray, I love you," I see a tear gather in the corner of her eye and before I know it she's kissing me again. I wrap her legs around me and crash our lips together in another fiery kiss.

_30 minutes later_

"Santana please, don't be a tease right now." I look up and she is looking at me with a hopeful look.

"sorry, hard habit to break Quinny." She smiles and pushes me further to her dripping core.

I decide that she has suffered enough and I gently run the tip of my tongue up her wet folds. I instantly feel her hands tighten in my hair. I really can't help myself and I just decide that I'm going to have plenty of time to tease her. So I just go for it. I shove my whole entire tongue inside her. She rides my face like a trooper and I can tell that she is already about to cum. I'm not ready for her to tho. I remove my tongue from inside her.

"What, wait, I haven't orgasmed." She sits up straight away and she looks very unsatisfied.

"Quinny, baby, you were a mere, what three seconds if that away. I want you to just wait a little longer." She raises an eyebrow at me then sighs.

"Fine," she also gets a slight tint of pink on her cheeks and I can tell that she's embarrassed by her being so turned on.

I look at her and smile, she really is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I lean over and kiss her. I wrap my hand in her hair. I continue to kiss her. This is going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Santana's PV_

Here I am lying in bed with an amazing girl. She is really perfect; I never had a chance to really look over her facial features before. She has the most amazing jaw line and the most beautiful lips that I have ever seen. I could spend the rest of my life kissing them. Q has her eyes closed in an almost blissful sleep and she looks content. I smile to myself and wonder how it took me so long to realize what an amazing girl was right in front of me. This whole time I was missing out on something amazing and I don't think I will ever be able to come to the term that it took me this long to notice Quinn. She lazily opens her eyes and catches me looking over all of her features.

"Hi," she gives me the most amazing smile.

"Hey yourself" I lean down and capture her lips in mine.

It was a short kiss but I think it got through the emotion that we were both so desperately trying to get across to one another.

"I love you," the smile that she gives me in return is something that brings a heart felt feeling to my while entire heart.

"I love you to, I could lay here with you forever." Yea that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

_Back in Lima, Brittany's PV_

I pace around my room, the way I have been for the past few hours. Santana and Quinn got together, and Santana didn't tell me. Oh my god what if I interrupted them whilst they were doing it. then again Santana and I weren't together so I don't have any say in what she does when we aren't together. That still doesn't excuse what she did. I sit on my bed and cry, I don't really want to call this person but I cant help it and I just need to be near someone that I know isn't going to hurt me like she has done so many times over.

I dial the phone and wait for it to pick up. I kind of hate myself for doing this but I just need them right now.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

_New York, Quinn's PV_

I can't believe that I got Santana. I finally have her telling me that she loves me and that she wants to be with me to. I don't know how this is all going to plan out in the end but I just have a feeling that this is going to be the most amazing time of my life. Here we are hours after making love and we are just cuddled up together doing nothing, we are just getting to talk and get to know each other all over again. The best part is the we have the whole apartment to ourselves for the whole day so we don't have to worry about getting changed or being quiet. I have to say, a naked Santana, wow.

"Truth or Confession?" she looks at me and sees that I have my mouth parted in an "o" shape and I think she caught me leering. "Like what you see Quinny?" my mouth abruptly snaps shut and I feel the embarassment. "No need to be embarrassed baby," she just smiles and I can see her eyes darken.

"I'm not embarrassed, and I wasn't looking at your ass, I was admiring the nice view that was outside the window, oh and truth." I smile.

_Santana's PV _

"Were you looking at my ass? Remember, you can't lie to me." her smile falters. Got her.

"Fine, I was looking at your ass." she promptly gets out of bed and slaps me on the backside.

"Ouch! What was that for?" i takes my hand and starts to rub at my already reddening beackside.

"I like the feel." She wink and i laughs.

I get up and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a deep kiss. I feel like there is something that is just falling into place. Like there is something that I have been missing that is finally in my grasp.

"it's only early I guess do you wanna go grab a late lunch/early dinner?" she look at me and smiles. She goes to open her mouth but I quickly cut her off. "yes there will be bacon." She giggles and swats my shoulder.

"That is not what I was going to ask, but im glad to hear that. Since I am new to New York, what should I wear?"

I look her up and down before replying. "well I am sure that no one would object to you wearing that to dinner."

"come on cheeky, let's go." She grabs my hand and we go and get ready.

_Brittany's PV_

"Hey Miss Holiday."

"Brittany? Is that you?"

"Yea it is."

"Hey girl its been so long! How are you?"

"I've been better, Santana and I split up and then she slept with someone while we were broken up and then we got back together, but then I found out and broke up with her kind of and the girl she slept with is there and I think I just sent her in the arms of the girl she slept with."

"wow, honey, wow."

"Brittany, meet me somewhere now ok?"

"ok"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Santana's PV _

It's been a few days now and I am really not looking forward to Quinn going back. I can't really stand the thought of her leaving so fast. It seems like just yesterday she was here, and I was fighting with her in the middle of the night about not knowing who was in my bed. I giggle at the thought of it. Now, here we are, together. Britt and I haven't spoken so I am just going to take that as a sign that she doesn't want to talk to me. I need to talk to her though, I need to end things for real with her and make sire that we have some form of a relationship together. Even just as best friends, well just as best friends, that is all her and I can be, I do hope that we continue to be friends because she is my best friend. I have known her for a long time and we are after all the unholy trinity. We started together and we are going to end together.

I get out of the shower and dry my skin, I wrap the towel around myself and walk back to the bedroom to find Quinn packing her suit case. My face instantly falls. I really don't want to lose her after a few days together, a few amazing days. Even though the time that we have spent together was amazing, there has always been something in the back of my mind urging me to think of Britt-Britt. I guess I feel guilty for not ending things properly and cheating on her. If that's what I did. I don't know, it is all a little too much to think about at times, I really wish that Quinn and I could stay in this happy little bubble we have together, forever. But Q has to go back to school and I need to go to work. Its funny to think about how much my life has changed in the past couple of months. I walk into the room and wrap my arms around Quinn.

"I really wish you weren't leaving." She sighs and puts her arms over mine.

"Yea, me to."

"When am I going to get to see you again, I mean I don't go to school so I can try and come to you as often as I can, and I can use the passes that you and Rach have, I'm sure that Rachael wouldn't mind." She turns around in my arms and smiles at me.

"I would love for you to come and see where I live." She leans forward and kisses me.

"But.." I sense that there is something that she isn't telling me.

"But nothing, I really want you to come and see me," her smile drops and I press her for more.

"What is it Q, you can tell me."

"Is this going to work out? I mean, you and Britt were super close and the long distance thing didn't work between you two."

"Britt was in high school when we dated and I was at college, I was cheering all the time and I rarely had time to talk, so things happened and I was never really home, we didn't get to talk a lot and I could tell that it was really taking its toll on her. I did what I thought was right by ending the relationship because it wasn't fair to drag it on when neither of us were getting what we needed. But I'm not in college anymore and you aren't in high school, we are going to make this work Q, and you are going to graduate in about two years so we have to just hang on till then, I will come down every chance I get and I'm sure you will come here on the holidays." She smiles.

"Santana, you have made me so happy, I know that if anyone can make this work it will be us. I believe that we can do it, and when I graduate from Yale, I am going to move here with you. We will get our own apartment and be happy."

"I am already happy, I have you."

_Lima Brittany's PV_

It has been a couple of days since I met with Holly. There is only one right thing for me to do in this situation, I think that Santana and I aren't going to work this time either. Nothing had really changed between us, the long distance thing isn't going to work, and even though I love her a lot and I know that she loves me, we just need to part ways. I am also almost certain that she wouldn't object, I also hope that we can be friends, I may be losing my girlfriend but I am not going to lose my best friend as well. I wish that I could do this in person but I think that we should do it today so we aren't putting it off any longer.

_New Message:  
To: Sanny baby  
San, I am sorry that I haven't messaged you in a few days I needed to sort some things out. I am ready to talk if you are. _

I hit send and anxiously wait for her to reply. We shouldn't be doing this over text message but I know that we would both break down if we did it over skype or something else. I can't see her face either or I know that I wouldn't be able to go through with it. I hear my phone ping and I pick it up.

_New Message: Sanny Baby  
Hey Britt-Britt. I am ready to talk, but are we going to do this over text?_

I can already feel the tears welling up in my eyes I knew it was going to be hard and I knew that it was really going to hurt, I am glad that she isn't here right now because this is hurting more than I could have ever imagined. If she was here it would just make things so much harder for me to be able to handle.

_New Message  
To: Sanny Baby  
yea San, it needs to be over text, we aren't working, and the distance thing was never going to work, that's why we broke up in the first place and we were silly to think that it was going to work this time, and after you lied to me about Q I just think that we aren't going to make it work, this is the last you are going to hear from me in a while, I think we need to sort some things out by ourselves, I hope that after the time apart we can go back to being good friends though because even though you aren't my girlfriend any more I don't want to lose my best friend, good bye San. Bye for now not forever. I love you._

I didn't realize how hard I was crying until I sent that message. The tears were just streaming down my face and I could do nothing to stop them. I know that I did the right thing by letting her go. I know that this is better for us in the long run but it just is going to hurt to know that she isn't in my life for a while now. I am not saying that she wont ever be in my life again because I know that she will. But just for the moment I need to know who I am without Santana Lopez.

_New Message: Sanny baby  
If that's what you need that I will give that to you, message me again when you want to talk because you are my best friend Brittany, and you know that I will always love you the most. Xx _

I lie down on my bed and do what I haven't allowed myself to do in days. I let myself cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Santana's PV_

I lie down on my bed. That was so much easier than I would have ever thought. I can't believe that it went that well. I feel like I really made a mistake by doing it over text. Britt was so mature and amazing about it, I will always love and respect her for that. I smile and wipe away the tear that fell from my eye. I walk over to Quinn and wrap my arms around her. I give her a kiss and she smiles.

"How did it go?" she looks at me anxiously.

"It went… amazing. She was really great. She wants some time apart to figure out who she is without me and then we are going to be friends, we are after all the unholy trinity, and we don't just let that go." Her smile drops.

"Q, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I am just really glad to have you and the thought of losing you really hurts me." I grab her chin and tilt her head up so that her eyes meet mine.

"You are never, EVER going to lose me Quinn. Not now not ever." She smiles.

"Okay," she leans forward and captures our lips in a kiss. We stand up and go into the bedroom.

_2 Hours Later_

I awake with alarm. I wasn't expecting for us to fall asleep. I look around and Quinn is nowhere to be found. I panic, I really hope that she didn't go to the airport without me, I was going to take her to the train station, and there is no point in her flying she said because she had free passes. Trust that girl. It is probably because the train has a buffet with all you can eat bacon. I smile at the thought. I hear some banging in the kitchen and I get up to see what's going on, I let out a sigh of relief when I see that it is Q.

"I thought that you had left."

"I would never leave without saying goodbye."

"How long before you have to go?"

"30 minutes, if I wanna make my train,"

I feel my smile falter. It really has been an amazing week with Q. it has been more than amazing it's been perfect.

_Quinn's PV_

The thought of leaving Santana is kind of killing me. She is hot. Like the hottest person that I have ever seen, she will have girls and guys over her all the time. It's not that I am worried that she is going to cheat. It is more the fact that I don't want her to be getting all that attention. I know I am being stupid and jealous for no apparent reason, but I just can't help myself. I know San wouldn't do that to me though, it is just that every single one of my relationships has ended because one of us has cheated. I really don't think that is going to happen with San and I though. There is just something different here already. There are true feelings being shared between us. Nothing and no one is going to come between those feelings that we are sharing. I really see myself being with Santana for a long long time.

Santana and I get ready to go to the train station. She has been doing really well since she got here. She has a job and has been saving to buy herself a house. I am really proud of her. The only thing she splurged on is a car. A brand new 2013 ford mustang. it really suits her. Her mum gave her almost 510,000. I am not surprised since her mum is a lawyer and her dad is a doctor. We get in her car and I smile.

"What are you smiling about over there, you are leaving me for god knows how long." I start to laugh.

"I am not leaving you, I am going back to school. You also know that it is only for two weeks then you are going to come and see me." I poke my tongue at her and she lays down in the car and wraps her arms around my legs.

"don't leeeeeaaavvveee me." I laugh and stroke her hair.

"you know I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to, but I have to go and learn so that I can come back here." That made her smile so she sits up and starts the car. We start to leave and it really hits me that I am leaving her right now. So much has changes in the past few days. I came to get Santana and I did. I honestly did not think that it would be this easy at all. There is nothing that is going to stop us now. It is us against the world.

_Santana's PV_

I get out of my car and go and open Quinn's door. I cant believe this is it. she is actually leaving me. It is only for a few weeks but still, I am going to miss her more than anything. I walk her to the train door and give her one last kiss goodbye. I stand back on the station and watch for the train to depart. As the train leaves my sight a tear rolls down my cheek. I can tell that this, what I have with Quinn, is the start of something new and amazing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_I AM SO SORRY I WAS GROUNDED AND MY LAPTOP AND INTERNET WAS TAKEN AWAY!_

* * *

_Quinn's POV _

It has been a few days since I left Santana in New York. These past few days have been different. I have felt a new set of energy going into my classes. I also feel like I can achieve things. I am walking through campus trying to get to one of my classes when someone stops in front of me.

"Quinn, hi" he throws me a disgusting wink in an attempt to flirt.

"Sorry, haven't got time to talk." I say trying to push past him.

"You don't have a lot of time now do you?" he leans against the wall. "Ditch class, I got a couple spares that we can have some fun in. you know you want to come and have a drink."

"No I have work to do, bye." He grabs my arm.

"What's gotten into you? You used to be so much fun, where is that girl? I thought we had something."

"We never had anything; you were a stupid phase that I would love nothing more than to forget." I push his arm away. "Goodbye Richard."

I feel a new sense of empowerment.

_Santana's POV _

I walk to my laptop. I had a Skype date with Quinn but I may have overslept. I open it up and smile because even thought I am about an hour and a half late she is still waiting for me. I type her a quick message to let her know I am here. Within seconds she is video calling me. I answer the call and instantly feel self-conscious. There she is, with all her makeup done, hair nicely done. She looks amazing, she always does but like wow. Here I am with my bed hair and still in my pj's.

"And here I was thinking that you were late because you were spending extra time getting ready for me." She smiles and bats her eyelashes.

I smile back at her. "oh shush, we all know I don't get up early, and plus, I am up before 12. You have to give me some credit for that." She giggles and smiles at me.

"No, but in all seriousness even with the wild hair you still manage to look beautiful," I can feel my cheeks tint with a shade of pink as I blush at the compliment.

"Says y-"

"I love you"

"I love you


End file.
